1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems for providing a substantially permanent and strong foundation for manufactured housing and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufactured homes (sometimes referred to a xe2x80x9cmobile homesxe2x80x9d) typically incorporate a support frame upon which the flooring and walls of the manufactured home are seated. The support frame normally is constructed of steel or another strong metal and has a number of steel beams or girders that run the length of the frame. The frame also often includes wheel assemblies. The manufactured home is transported to a desired location and the beams are usually supported atop concrete support blocks. As a result, the manufactured home is able to be easily moved to another location by removing the frame from the support blocks and then transporting the home atop wheel assemblies.
An arrangement such as this, which facilitates transportation of the manufactured home, is quite desirable and, in fact, provides a primary selling point for manufactured housing. Unfortunately, the mobile nature of this housing also has disadvantages. For example, because these homes are unaffixed to the land and can be easily moved thereupon, they can be pushed off their moorings by tornadoes, hurricane and other strong storms. An improved foundation system would be desirable.
The present invention provides systems and methods that permit a manufactured home to be anchored or affixed to the land it is located on in a permanent or substantially permanent manner. A foundation for the manufactured home is provided by excavating a plurality of parallel trenches in a spaced relation to one another. Precast longitudinal footers are disposed in the trenches. The footers include anchoring receptacles that receive a complimentary anchoring member. Soil is backfilled around the footers to partially bury them. The support frame for a manufactured home is then secured to the footers using an anchorage assembly with an adjustable tensioner. Support blocks are disposed between the footers and the support frame to maintain the manufactured home at a desired height above the footers or the ground.